


A Letter to Felicity

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any happy stories?” - In the future, Oliver considers Felicity's question in the form of a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Felicity

I could have lived a life of blindness. A life where all that existed was partying, women and spending my family’s money. 

The only real thing back then was my friendship with Tommy, ( even if clouded by said partying). And Thea. 

I wanted to make things work with Laurel. I really did. But now I think I got caught up on the familiarity of our childhood friendship. We knew each other for so long, we just got accommodated in this relationship.

Funny how it took a shipwreck, my father’s death and a multitude of shitty things happening between China, Russia and who knows where else, for me to open my eyes.

Maybe it wasn’t funny.

_It wasn’t funny at all._

I was a spoiled brat who thought he knew what life was.  _I knew nothing._ Nothing about living. And in the island? All I learned was surviving.

Living?  
You taught me about living, Felicity.

I finally saw a person in the middle of the crowd. I used to run away from the crowd; or hide in it, through cocky smiles and fake speeches.   
Now, I run into the middle to catch you.

I ran side by side with darkness. I thought I was better as lone wolf. But a wolf needs a pack. The wolf also needs light. 

I wish I could keep your light shining just for me. Safe where no one can touch you.  _But I won’t._  The Sun is free and shines bright in the sky. The world has a right to know its brightness.

**You are my Sun**.

But at night? During the visit of the Moon?

I’ll continue worshipping you. I’ll kiss your lips while my hands caress your neck, your breasts, your stomach, your thighs.

I’ll lose myself in you. 

Only to find myself again.

 


End file.
